rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
CPU Car
The CPU Car is by far the most common vehicle in Mainframe's CPU Defense Force. The car is not heavily shielded, but it is faster and more maneuverable than an ABC. CPU Cars are an armored police car, most systems use some form of this car for defense and police actions. The Cars have room for about two to four people inside, with the pilot on the left hand side of the front seat. The head lights can retract revieling two rapid fire machine guns. They are not as heavily armed as a CPU Tank, but they are faster, and easier to build. The cars armour is stronger than that on a CPU Fighter. CPU Cars have been seen in every conflict that the CPUs have been involved in. They are also most common used in general patrols and transportation. The Cars are docked in the CPU hanger bay within the Principal Office. They also have an external launch platform on the outside of the Principal Office on the lower edge. They also often land on the central access of the building where the main entrances and the shield generators are. During one of Megabyte's attacks on the Principal Office the CPU cars docked on the external launch platform flew out to face the ABCs. They had extreme difficulty holding off the onslaught and the CPU General called for help from Bob and Dot Matrix. Several of the cars were destroyed in the battle. A Game Cube landed in the middle of the fight and Megabyte was tapped inside. Without the ABCs leader the tide of the battle began to turn. When the Game was won the ABCs had retreated and a CPU squad of cars, fighters, and tanks lead by Dot told Megabyte to leave. He choose to retreat rather than fight his way out. (Bad Bob) The CPU Cars were put to the test when the Web War began. The entire CPU force of cars, fighters, and tanks were called into service. The first Web Creatures to come through were simple probes, one of them startled the pilot of a car and he fired on the probe. The remaining probes scattered and attempted to flee to the Web to call on the attack drones. Several Cars chased some probes around the axis of the Principal Office, and accidentally crashed into each other on the other side of the building. Two probes escaped into the Web Portal as several cars chased them. Dozens of cars were destroyed in the battle, as the CPUs were quickly losing ground and causalities begin to mount. One Car crashed into the Gilded Gate Bridge as it's squad fled from a group of Web Creatures. Several were damaged, causing their pilots to bail out and use parachutes. (Web World Wars) Once the Web Portal was closed the ABCs were ordered to attack the exhausted CPU forces and destroy their fleet. Every tank and fighter was destroyed in the surprise attack. Only nine CPU Cars survived the attack. They were ordered to fly through the sky scrapper canyons of Wall Street and lured some ABCs into the waiting anti-aircraft guns of the Principal Office. The nine cars made it safely into the hanger bay and their attackers were destroyed. (To Mend and Defend) During the Viral Wars the CPU forces were unable to do much for the city due to the heavy losses they endured fighting the Web War and Megabyte's betrayal. Occasionally a car or two would make a patrol over the city, but they were mostly confined to the Principal Office protected by its shield. Megabyte began blocking any attempt by Enzo Matrix and the city leaders to get into the Game Cubes. Dot Matrix came up with a plan to use card board cut outs of her and Enzo to fool the ABCs. The plan worked, and to get Enzo and AndrAIa back safely when the Game ended they used large card board cut outs of CPU Cars to simulate an entire squadron. The trick fooled the ABCs and their squadron scattered. (Between a Raccoon and a Hard Place) Mainframe used a firewall to imprison the viruses inside Giedi Prime. This allowed the CPU forces to rebuild their strength and replenish their losses. After this the CPU fleet had free reign over the city again. CPU Cars and Tanks began escorting Enzo and AndrAIa into the Games somewhat like a parade, with citizens cheering and waving as they drove by. (Game Over) After Megabyte invaded the Principal Office and took over, the city was in ruins. The streets were littered with the remains of CPU Cars and ABCs. Some of the cities inhabitants would hide in the cars wrecks to keep safe from the viral patrols. (Showdown) After the Viral Wars, Mainframe began to crash. Captain Capacitor and his crew managed to get a CPU Car running and used it to help evacuate people to the Principal Office. They fitted a large gun to the back of the car and used it to save AndrAIa from a copy of a User that had been released into the system as undeleted-RAM. They then provided the game sprite an escort back to the Principal Office. (System Crash) When the Net War started, against the Super Virus Daemon, the Guardian Armada began an invasion of Mainframe. Bob flew out to meet the Armada and positioned himself between the Guardians and the cities long range guns. Dot had no choice but to send up the CPUs. A large group of CPU Cars, lead by Matrix and AndrAIa, launched and meet the Armada. Matrix got impatient during the talk with the Guardians and launched dozens of missiles. The CPU Cars responded by engaging the Guardians in an all out dog fight. Despite being outmanned and outgunned the cars managed to hold off the attackers until Hexadecimal intervened and expelled the viral army back into the Net, suffering moderate losses. (Daemon Rising) The CPU set up a launch area at Floating Point Park and stationed dozens of cars there, ready to defend the system. These cars, along with several ABCs, fighters, and tanks launched when the firewall was breached. They were ordered to allow Daemon through, but to blow the Guardian Armada out of the sky as they entered Mainframe. The CPU were infected like everyone else when Daemon reached the Principal Office. (Sacrifice) After the Net War was over, Matrix had some CPU squadrons meet him at Lost Angles for training. One CPU Car was used to try and hunt down Matrix in the battle training. It lost him and he prepared to fire on the car, but was stopped by AndrAIa. (My Two Bobs) When Megabyte returned to Mainframe, Dot Matrix decided to lure him out of hiding by having a small CPU force transport the Gateway Command to the Archives. A CPU Tank was set up to carry the Gateway on its flat bed area while being piloted by remote. Six CPU Cars joined some CPU Fighters and ABCs in escorting a CPU Tank to the Archives. A small group of viral ABCs attacked the convoy, destroying two of the cars in the first volley. The remaining cars, fighters, and ABCs were quickly destroyed and the tank was taken back to their base on Level 31 in Giedi Prime. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) Category:Vehicles